


Wish You Were Here

by weezr



Category: CM, Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Angst, Gen, Sad, Sad Reader, Sad Spencer Reid, Self Harm, comforting spencer reid, depressed reader, emo reader, huggy spencer reid, self harming reader, spencer reid is a baby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-22 22:52:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17068694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weezr/pseuds/weezr
Summary: Spencer Reid comforts a self harming reader.





	Wish You Were Here

Your legs dangled off of the chair, the leather sticking to your thighs. Your phone lie still on your chest, as if it were trying it’s best to comfort you. Tears stained your cheeks, making their way to your neck, making streaks through your messy makeup. Depression was getting the best of you.

The quiet atmosphere of your apartment only made you realize exactly how lonesome you really felt. You wanted to do something. You missed… you missed your ex. Your ex would know exactly how to help you right now. Your ex would hold tight, brush your hair and whisper sweet things in your ear. Your ex could fix you.

Suddenly, like a match being ignited, anger swelled inside of you, mixed with the ramblings of depression and the likes of anxieties. You hated your ex. Your ex left you. Your ex left you to fend for yourself and left you alone to suffer quietly. You wondered if your ex missed you. As quick as it had come, your anger diminished and was wholly replaced by more self loathing and malicious intent.

Your legs moved before you realized what you were doing. Your phone buzzed. The screen lit up, and displayed, in bold text, a text message from none other than your closest friend: Spencer. A small smile etched itself onto your face. You were about to read the message, but another message popped up onto your phone screen- from your ex. The message talked about how your ex wanted to be friends again, and in your opinion, a very half hearted apology. Your heart raced. Your stomach flipped. You thought you wanted them back, but evidently, you couldn’t even handle talking to them again. You needed out. It hurt just looking at your screen. Didn’t they know what state they left you in? A sob escaped your lips. You shrunk into the chair, hiding your face in your arms.

You deserve to suffer, you thought. Maybe it was a message from God. Maybe all your partners suck just because you… deserve it? Yes. That was it- you were sure. You realized your face wasn’t hidden anymore, and your hands were scratching violently at your bare legs, desperate like starved wolves to draw blood. You needed to hurt. You deserved it. But, why couldn’t you feel anything? Everything was numb. You should be feeling this.. Your fingernails were bloodied for Christ’s sake. Sobs racked your body; you wanted out.

Your door opened, and Spencer’s voice called from the kitchen: “Y/n? I’ve been knocking for a few minutes. Are you decent?”

You sobbed again, louder.

As if on cue, Spencer ran into the room, stopping for a split second when he saw what state you were in. His arms instantly grabbed yours, stopping your nails from continually raking at your skin. He pushed your head into his shoulder, shushing you. You willingly sobbed into the crook of his neck, wetting his newly bought scarf. You hoped he didn’t mind.

“Y/n, what happened? Are you okay?” He asked, holding you in front of his face.

“I deserve this,” you mumbled.

His eyes watered, “Y/n, you do not deserve to hurt. It’s alright,” he rubbed your back as you moved your face into the crook of his neck again, “I promise. Whatever’s going on, it’ll pass. Or I’ll just fight whoever it is. Or whatever it is. Okay?”

You nodded.


End file.
